Conversa:Uno Gomes/@comment-4569729-20160414222834/@comment-4569729-20160415041955
Ah... eu sabia! Desde que eu soube que a Level Up! iria abrir o servidor de Smite aqui do país, eu já imaginava que seria assim. Quem avisou sobre a Level Up! fui eu! ahHaHahahHA. Não sei se você se lembra, cheguei a contar de minhas experiências com a Level Up! e te alertei que seria uma furada. Está em algum canto desta Wiki, eu me lembro claramente da conversa. HAHA, realmente você não deu a mínima, eu previ esse nossa conversa de agora, mas não ia ficar brigando com você para que não migrasse, não é? Sem esse papo chato de "eu te avisei", mas eu sabia mesmo que isso iria acontecer. hahahahhaHA Olha, isso é mais do que normal, vindo da Level Up! Todos os jogos que colocam a mão, conseguem a proeza de estraga-los, ou transformando-os em um grande "pay to win", ou fazendo servidores "maravilhosos" em que ninguém consegue jogar. Por isso eu resolvi ficar quietinho no NA, cantei a bola pra muita gente, mas só o pessoal mais da antiga que conhece a má fama da Level Up! Acompanhei todo o processo de migração e toda a evolução na página deles pelo Facebook. Com o que li lá, e agora por você, dei graças a deus de não ter migrado minha conta. A Hi Rez não sabe a cilada que se meteu. Agora... em questão do pessoal HUEHUE, isso é em todo servidor brasileiro. Quase chorei quando o LoL abriu o servidor brasileiro também. Ao menos o servidor é decente, não tem bug, não cai, não tem delay de atualizações, mas as pessoas, cara... as pessoas são demais! Brasileiro e jogo online é uma mistura que não dá certo! Toda essa experiência de jogador AFK, de jogador desconectado, de cara que fica toda hora parando de jogar pra escrever, e etc etc etc, é exatamente A MESMA no LoL. Eu também parei de jogar LoL por causa das pessoas. Sem jogar com time fechado, NÃO DÁ, não MESMO! Eu, assim como você, deixei o LoL por questões internas do jogo (acho que estragaram muita coisa com o passar do tempo, tanto heróis, como mapas, itens, etc), mas principalmente por questão das pessoas com quem jogava! Era uma experiência terrível. Eu costumo dizer que se você vai se divertir, seja com o jogo, ou qualquer outra coisa, e acaba ficando nervoso ou irritado, é porque esse passatempo não está te fazendo bem. Foi aí então que parei de jogar LoL, vi o quanto o jogo estava me estressando. Sem síndrome de vira lata, mas nos servidores globais, conhecidos como os "NA" da vida, as pessoas se respeitam muito mais e ponderam muito mais antes de criticar alguém. Até mesmo se um cara sai do jogo, ele é super educado e avisa o porque tem que sair. Acaba sendo tão educado, que você acaba compreendendo a posição da pessoa. Eu no momento estou jogando Heroes of the Storm, da Blizzard. Está sendo uma experiência muito legal, o pessoal é tranquilo, as punições são rigorosas, o jogo é muito interessante. Mas caso um dia você baixe o Smite no servidor NA, me chama pra gente jogar, fiquei órfão lá... HAHA Com o tempo você vai desestressando. Já fazem 1 ano e 4 meses que não jogo LoL, tenho vontade de voltar a jogar, mas sozinho eu não vou, não quero me irritar com o jogo outra vez. Pelo menos fiquei feliz de saber que você ainda está de olho aqui. HAHA